


人人都爱布鲁西

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, 失忆梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: 蝙蝠侠失忆之后，没人能阻止哥谭的花花公子布鲁西放飞自我，超人也不例外。又名克拉克三次拒绝布鲁斯·韦恩，最后一次他求对方不要停。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文灵感来源新蝙蝠侠动画S3E03，迪克和芭芭拉的人设也参考该动画。

布鲁斯醒来时头疼欲裂。  
这不是第一次了，医生说这样的情况会一直继续下去，直到压迫在他某个脑神经上的淤血块被身体自行吸收或者通过手术移除。布鲁斯当即拒绝了开颅手术，他觉得自己现在这样挺好，唯一的一丁点遗憾就是，一周之内他连续遭遇三起绑架事件，他躲过了前两次，却还是在第三回合败下阵来。  
好在那惊涛骇浪般的疼痛只是暂时的，待潮水退去风平浪静后，布鲁斯总算有精力来回想自己为什么会躺在满是尘土味的坚硬地面上，嘴上贴着胶带，双手双脚被绳子紧紧地捆在一起反折在背后，像一只海鲜市场上待售的梭子蟹。  
动弹的不得的韦恩大少爷在心底默默叹气，在十秒钟内，为自己刚从时装周上定做的第一天穿上身的礼服默，这种娇贵的蓝紫色布料可没法清洗，顺便用余下的九秒钟思考了阿尔弗雷德知道他又毁了一套高定礼服之后会有的反应。  
布鲁斯安静地着，偌大的空间里，只有他一个人的呼吸声。  
而在他就这么以浑身都不舒服的姿势侧躺在地上，忍耐着从四肢开始逐渐往内部侵蚀的寒冷，并且胡思乱想的这段时间里，那些绑架了他的匪徒竟然一次也没露面。  
老天爷啊，随便来个什么人来救救他吧。  
布鲁斯不确定自己在这个废弃码头的仓库里待了多久，昏迷前他大概也许可能发出了求救信号，多亏阿尔弗雷德在他出门前在他的手表上装了通讯器。别问他怎么能在伸手不见五指的黑暗里猜出自己待在什么地方，电视里的绑架案通常都是这么演的。再加上他闻到的气味、听到的声音，和一点小小的推理，布鲁斯甚至能准确地说仓库的编号。他本人也不知道为什么自己的脑子居然记住了哥谭市地图，详细到门牌号那种。  
又过了大概有好几个小时，实际上不到一刻钟的时间，布鲁斯开始尝试自救。  
人们都以为哥谭著名、热爱危险游戏的花花公子在床笫之事上相当放浪，然而布鲁斯搜刮了一圈自己在事故后残缺不全的记忆，没有一条与绳索或者捆绑相关。他倒宁愿自己没有那么洁身自好、缺乏经验。  
他所能做的最大努力就是从侧躺变成俯卧，再翻身换成一侧躺在地上，彻底毁掉了一身好衣裳。

打斗声响起来的时候布鲁斯正满头大汗，试图用某一次翻滚中捡到的贝壳磨断绳索。  
当仓库大门打开，布鲁斯长期处在黑暗中的双眼被光线刺痛，不受控制地流下了眼泪。他用力眨眼，甩开模糊视线的碍事的泪水，紧张又期待地望向出现在门口的两个逆光的身影。  
第三个人是凭空出现的，他速度很快，两道红光过后，伴随着一阵焦糊味，烧断的绳索散落在地，布鲁斯身体一轻，恢复了自由。  
“超人！”布鲁斯跳起来，惊讶地喊出对方的名字。，然后转向超级英雄的另外两位同伴，更加惊讶地喊道：“迪克！芭芭拉！你们怎么也来了！”  
本以为会收到衷心感谢和热情拥抱的蝙蝠女和罗宾脚步一顿，迪克·格雷森作为蝙蝠侠的第一任助手，迅速地对布鲁斯的指认做出了反应。  
“我是罗宾，她是蝙蝠女孩，我们可不认识什么迪克和芭芭拉。”迪克用压低的仿佛含喉咙里长了瘤子的粗哑嗓音说。  
“呵呵。”  
布鲁斯冷笑。  
他发红的眼眶还残留着泪水，沾在脸颊的尘土被汗水冲出一道道黑印，尽管如此也无损他的英俊。他一边揉着手腕，一边用不符合他草包纨绔人设的凌厉视线将少年罗宾从头打量到脚。在他杀伤力堪比年级教导主任的目光下，迪克心虚地后退了半步。  
“我是那种不负责任到自己的养子换了身衣服，换了个发型，再戴了个眼罩就认不出他的监护人吗？”布鲁斯用带着点小骄傲的语气反问道。  
芭芭拉很想说迪克的实际监护人是阿尔弗雷德，因为布鲁斯年轻又单身，不符合收养资格，但她忍住了，理智告诉她这时候应该闭嘴。蝙蝠女孩用沉默和高冷的蝙蝠式姿态保护自己的马甲的举措并不见效，怼完罗宾的布鲁斯又把矛头转向她。  
“而你，戈登小姐，”考虑到对方尚未成年，花花公子的措辞委婉了不少，“你的制服可没改变你的体型与身高，还有那头红发，我想不出要多么差的视力才能认不出你。打扮成蝙蝠又不能让看见你的人变得跟蝙蝠一样瞎。”  
末了，布鲁斯还意犹未尽地吐槽：“难道戴个眼罩就能让人认不出超级英雄的真面目了吗，那可真是荒谬，我们群众的眼睛可是雪亮的！”

“咳咳，”见话题越跑越偏，被冷落在一旁的超人尴尬地清了清嗓子，“我听到警笛的声音了，有什么事，我们回到蝙蝠洞再好好解释吧。”  
对于他的插话，布鲁斯露出某种我已经看穿一切的鄙视的小眼神，怀疑的目光从超人额头的卷发开始往下慢慢挪动，甚至走上前，伸手摸了一把那颜色显眼的字母标志。这可不能怪他，当超人的胸膛出现在你面前，谁都会忍不住的。  
“你们这玩笑还挺逼真的，连找来的特型演员都跟真的一样。”布鲁斯摸到的手感好得让他吹了个口哨，轻佻地感叹道。  
超人不自在地飘高了几寸，悄悄地与几乎要扑进他怀里寻找威亚装置的布鲁斯拉开了一点距离，鲜红的披风在他身后无风自动。假如这是一场情景剧，那么坐在台下和屏幕前的观众还能听到经典的超人出场BGM。  
“……超人？”布鲁斯咽了咽口水，揭穿整蛊的自信心有那么一点退缩了，哪怕是哥谭首富也有超人不会随便搀和到恶作剧里作弄自己的自知之明。

警笛声越来越近，连布鲁斯都听得一清二楚。  
超人和蝙蝠女还有罗宾交换了眼神，当然，当前也只有超人能透过白色的护目镜看到蝙蝠家族们的眼神，意见达成一致后，超人打横抱起布鲁斯，飞出了仓库。  
布鲁斯尖叫，像头一次坐过山车的小男孩。


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯尖叫着抱住超人的脖子，他似乎一点也不知道自己情急之下使出的力气有多大，幸好被他勒住的是钢铁之躯，而不是其他的什么见义勇为的普通人。  
“哦嚯，我在飞！超人带着我在飞！”布鲁斯快活地喊，呼啸着迎面刮来的冷风都不能让他闭嘴。  
在他得寸进尺地把手指插入超人浓密的黑发间，撩拨微卷的发梢时，后者托住布鲁斯大腿的手臂警告地掂了掂。尽管二人心知肚明，超人可不会对无辜平民撒手不管，布鲁斯还是收敛了自己的小动作。  
直到超人穿过某一条布鲁斯完全没有印象的地下通道，进入到正处于韦恩庄园下方的巨大地下洞穴中。  
他落地的霎那，照明系统自动开启，闪烁着蝙蝠logo众多显示屏依次点亮，一个全新的超乎想象的宛如科幻电影场景的世界在布鲁斯面前展现开来。  
看着眼前悬挂在半空中的各种显示屏和各类精密仪器，以及巨大的显然是某种超级电脑的操作台，布鲁斯甚至没孔为远处陈列区巨大的硬币和恐龙塑像感到惊讶，更不要说那些排列在岩壁上的各色改装战车。  
拥有一个秘密基地已经是男人的浪漫，拥有一整个秘密基地的高科技设备和超级更是男人的梦想。当前的布鲁斯还不知道自己二者兼而有之，他正忙着从让人眼花缭乱的大量屏幕中调取监控信息，然后删掉所有自己入镜的拍摄角度不够完美的视频和照片。  
“真不敢相信我竟然在蝙蝠洞里！”布鲁斯发誓他今天晚上发出的赞叹比他第一次和父母去华纳电影世界还要多得多，要知道，他小时候的华纳电影世界里可没有真正的蝙蝠洞、蝙蝠电脑和蝙蝠车。  
布鲁斯转身的时候超人正好收起自己听着对方欢呼而出现的傻笑，他第一次见到这样的，比哥谭甜心更甜心的布鲁斯。  
“所以，你为什么带我到这里来？”布鲁斯原本想要双臂抱胸，摆出很有气势的姿势，但近在眼前的超人让他放弃了那个想法，手指情不自禁地沿那道亮黄色的丘壑蜿蜒而下，另一只手的掌心甚至贴上超人的上臂还捏了捏。布鲁斯头脑发热，脱口而出：“难怪超人被称为钢铁之躯，你可真够硬的。”  
“韦恩先生，请别这么做……”面对布鲁斯的戏弄，超人只是好脾气地劝说着往后退，直到他被布鲁斯逼退到控制台边。  
“露易丝知道你就是超人吗，克拉克·肯特先生？”布鲁斯说着，露出一抹痞气却还是很英俊的微笑，把一副不久前他从操作台暗格中找到的黑框眼镜架在超人脸上。

超人面红耳赤、目瞪口呆的表情确实和来自星球日报的莽撞大块头男记者一模一样。

“韦恩少爷，超人先生。”  
熟悉的嗓音和热可可的香味打破了困住超人的尴尬氛围，他如释重负地飘过去接走了那个印着黑白图案的马克杯和一盘饼干，留下另一个印着三原色的杯子*，以及另一碟碎巧克力小甜饼。  
“是你，阿尔弗雷德！”  
布鲁斯惊喜地叫出来人的名字，暂时放过了对扮成超人的记者，或者说扮成记者的超人的拷问，要不是到老管家还端着托盘，他一定会扑上去给对方一个热情洋溢的拥抱。  
“是的，少爷。”  
“阿尔弗雷德！我就知道，你是蝙蝠侠！”布鲁斯兴奋地大喊，自以为猜中真相的喜悦让他兴奋得像拆圣诞节礼物的小男孩。  
“不，少爷，恐怕我并不是你说的那位。”  
布鲁斯还想辩驳，却被老管家用眼神制止，在对方的注视下乖乖接过热毛巾擦脸，脱掉破烂的外套，再披上一条受害者被解救后标配的柔软毛毯，手里捧着马克杯，坐在小会议室圆桌边和超人面面相窥。他有许多问题要问，但那些没有安安静静享受一杯可可热饮和阿尔弗雷特制小甜饼来得重要。

蝙蝠女孩和罗宾回来得正是时候。  
在布鲁斯开口吐槽蝙蝠女孩的改装摩托和罗宾的带超人贴纸的安全头盔前，阿尔弗雷德迎上前，变戏法似的从身后的推车上取出另一个，有两杯热可可和小甜饼的餐盘。马克杯上同样印着象征两位少年英雄标志的图案。  
“请慢用，戈登小姐、理查德小少爷。”  
阿尔弗雷德说完，欣慰地看着两名青少年狼吞虎咽的吃相。  
宵夜时间过后，芭芭拉才把她从哥谭警局带回来的消息告诉给在座的众人。在她身边，迪克正呼唤阿尔弗雷德给他再来一份小甜饼，被前不久才带他去看过牙医的布鲁斯无情拒绝。  
“所以说，今天的这群罪犯绑架布鲁斯的目的，只是为了索取赎金？”混乱中，超人大概是唯一一个专心听芭芭拉说话的人。  
“哥谭警察问出来的就只有这些，”芭芭拉点头，并不因为自己有个当局长的老爸就对他的同僚们高看一眼，她叹了口气，“如果蝙蝠侠在，他肯定能弄到有用的线索的。”  
“蝙蝠侠的确做得到。”超人附和道。  
“所以你们说的那个蝙蝠侠，他到底是谁？”布鲁斯单手托腮支在桌边，好奇地，“虽然你们保护隐私的伪装做得不怎么样，但这里毕竟是我家，我总得知道带领你们进行不那么合法的暴力活动的组织人到底是谁吧？”  
“他就在这儿。”迪克说。  
布鲁斯双眼放光地转向阿尔弗雷德，期待对方承认自己方才做出的猜想。  
“您就是蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯少爷。”

“我就知道你……我是蝙蝠侠？那怎么可能？”  
布鲁斯惊讶地跳起来，踢翻了椅子，而他双脚轻轻一勾就越过翻倒的椅子平稳落在地上，反应灵活得怎么都不像一个养尊处优的富家少爷能做到的。  
“您头部的淤血并不是车祸导致的，”阿尔弗雷德安抚下震惊的布鲁斯后，开始给他解释起来龙去脉，“是因为您在夜巡时遭遇意外，被化学制品爆炸的余震波及，伤到了头部，并且失去了作为蝙蝠侠的记忆。”  
既然阿尔弗雷德都这么说了，那肯定就是真的。布鲁斯心想。好吧，既然那个整天围着露易丝打转的傻乎乎的堪萨斯小子能够是超人，布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠也没什么好惊讶的不是吗。布鲁斯花了点时间接受事实，等他回过神来，阿尔弗雷德已经催促两位青少年回房/家休息，提前离开了。  
在布鲁斯发呆的这段时间里，超人一直看着他。爆炸造成的脑内淤血导致布鲁斯丧失了部分记忆，保留的全都是充满快乐和希望的部分，如今的布鲁斯·韦恩是个彻底的乐天主义者。超人也觉得现在这样挺好。  
然而哥谭需要蝙蝠侠。  
正义联盟也需要蝙蝠侠。  
就连超人……

克拉克突然感到一阵恶寒，透过眼镜他看到布鲁斯放大的、狡黠的笑脸。  
“你今天要留宿吗，超人，或者说肯特先生？”  
“不，不用麻烦。”克拉克客套地拒绝。  
“难道你不想和我做爱吗？”布鲁斯挑眉，丢下一个晴天霹雳把克拉克炸得浑身一震，像投进沸水中的龙虾一样肉眼可见地浑身发红。  
“你、你怎么会这么想！”克拉克惊讶得有点结巴起来，制服内小镇男孩的腼腆占据了上风，这可不是理直气壮该有的表现。  
“你真的以为我发现不了你一直饥渴地盯着我的屁股看吗，而且超人专访时那句话怎么说的来着，’超人从不说谎’，你刚才没有否认。”  
超人落荒而逃，布鲁斯则拍桌大笑，回荡的声音惊起不少沉睡在洞穴顶部的蝙蝠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:３っ)∋  
> *都去给我看蝙蝠侠大战忍者神龟啊啊啊，里面有一口超蝙糖啊啊啊！  
> ps，真的就是一口。


	3. Chapter 3

“阿尔弗雷德。”  
“是的，少爷？”  
“以前我当蝙蝠侠的时候也这么受欢迎吗？”布鲁斯把无聊枯燥的文件甩在一旁，支着手肘饶有兴趣地透过后车窗看着后方包抄过来的，显然是冲着他来的无牌轿车。至少他们没在送迪克上学的路上追过来，他的养子不是那些人的目标，布鲁斯庆幸地想。  
“请抓稳了，布鲁斯少爷。”后视镜里越来越近的追踪车辆难不倒阿尔弗雷德·名副其实的哥谭老司机·潘尼沃斯，他语气平缓地嘱咐道，就像他们只是开车经过积水的坑洼。“以及是的，您向来是哥谭最受欢迎的，无论白天，还是夜晚那位。” 阿尔弗雷德踩下油门，在后车者相撞的巨响，和布鲁斯惊呼着扑向前排座椅时，回答道。  
布鲁斯手忙脚乱地系上安全带，没有发现阿尔弗雷德言语中的双关，他压根没把自己往骑士上联想，哪怕前一晚他才知道自己竟然是蝙蝠侠。  
“真是好险 ，阿尔弗雷德，下次我上车时记得提醒我系安全带。”布鲁斯心有余悸地擦了把想象中的满头冷汗，掏出手镜检查出门前精心打理的发型。  
“是的，少爷。”  
“哦，对了，”哥谭的好公民布鲁斯掏出手机，给警察局长去了电话，“喂，吉姆，刚才有两辆车想撞我……什么叫又？我可一直都很遵纪守法，就是个小车祸，地址在希尔大道第二个红绿灯口，还有，我觉得你们需要带上医护人员……啊哈，我当然没事，只是那两车上的人现在要火了。”  
然后他在局长的连声追问中挂断了电话。  
布鲁斯用手机回了几封电子邮件，顺手滑开一个新开发的射击游戏，角色外观熟悉的超级英雄元素让他嘴角一抽，然后他控制的角色就被队友误伤，大大的鲜红的KO弹了出来。  
他怎么觉得这情景似曾相识呢。

当看到布鲁斯出现在早会上，面带微笑同老股东和集团高管们打过招呼，后者纷纷目露惊诧，耳后又显出见怪不怪的表情来。一年之中这位韦恩家族唯一的继承人总有那么几次，会想起自己的责任，改正他那随心所欲的时间观。  
随即，布鲁斯又让众人刷新了认识。  
新上任的研发部主管汇报产品进程时，布鲁斯听得相当认真，他精密的——现在因为受伤而出现了一点瑕疵的——大脑堪比机器，仅靠口头描述就推算出了几个引用错误公式导致的计算错误，并且一一指出。他的灵光一现再次引来大片惊疑的目光。  
往常的韦恩大少虽然也会参与到会议中，但他从来不会当场检查汇报内容，却也在会议结束后，打回一些有瑕疵的企划，大家都以为他是找了外援，毕竟韦恩集团聘请了的是最专业也是费用最高昂的智囊团。  
韦恩大少的纨绔名头可不是浪得虚名，尽管有老韦恩夫妇当年优秀表现珠玉在前，哥谭大学多重学位的优异成绩在后，众所周知，他对韦恩集团的关注度还不如名酒、赛车和美女。所以当他表现得如此亮眼时，一些曾经宽容慈爱地看向他的目光就不再那么友好了。  
布鲁斯扫视一圈，很快就想通了其中的关键，他从前为了营造布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠的巨大反差，在个人能力上藏拙了不少。于是当即往后靠在老板椅背上，一双无处安放的大长腿倾斜着交叠在一起，好似让它们并拢正坐受了委屈一般。  
“大家怎么都盯着我看？年度最佳风云人物的采访专刊早在上周就发放到各位办公桌上了，其中有些彩照是我本人亲自挑选的，想必能让大家看个过瘾。”布鲁斯笑得迷人又性感，语调慵懒得让人爱恨交加，“各位都是我高薪请来的精英，理应分担我的工作，为我思考。还有，做得不错，葛瑞先生，我很期待你们改进后的研发成果。”最后，他还不忘给确实认真工作撰写了汇报材料的主管一颗甜枣。  
公司高层看着布鲁斯懒散的坐姿和痞气的俊脸，这时才觉得那个熟悉的韦恩大少又回来了。

一整个上午，布鲁斯都老老实实待在他的办公室里签署文件，差一点就打破在公司待上一整天并正常上下班的记录。  
中午，穿着保守过膝西装套裙的年轻女秘书婉拒了布鲁斯的午餐约会，并为他转交了阿尔弗雷德送来的爱心午餐，成功安抚了想找借口偷溜出去放风并享受美酒佳肴的任性大少。于是下午，布鲁斯决定参加一个他本来打算拒绝的私人艺术馆开幕式，并带上了女秘书，举办方十分贴心地派来了专车。  
从开幕致辞到剪彩都进行得十分顺利，直到举办方热情邀请布鲁斯上台做致辞，女秘书尽职地跟在他身后，小声提醒根本不知道要说的布鲁斯一些艺术馆的创建资料。  
几个妙语连珠的笑话过后，布鲁斯轻松地炒热了现场氛围。  
枪声响起前，布鲁斯就注意到了那个形迹可疑的陌生人，他在对方抬起手臂时就做出了反应，拉着站在他身边的女秘书向后扑倒。  
霎那间，子弹擦过头顶，传来一股焦糊味。女秘书慢了半拍的尖叫声刺痛了他的耳膜，布鲁斯连忙松手，把人塞到演讲台下，自己利索地翻滚到大理石立柱后，手指下意识地伸到身侧腰带，然后掏了个空。  
糟了。布鲁斯想。  
好在这次突袭只是虚惊一场，早上的车祸给戈登局长提了个醒，他未雨绸缪地派了一个小队来维护 现场的治安。这大概是今年以来的头一回，哥谭警察及时出警并且真的当场将罪犯缉拿归案。戈登局长表示下次还有这种守着韦恩这颗大树就能逮到通缉犯的好差事请一定要通知他。  
阿尔弗雷德来警察局接做完笔录的布鲁斯回家时，月度绩效翻倍的女秘书已经提前离开，享受带薪休假去了。布鲁斯感到有点抱歉，他明知道自己被盯上了，还是差点把一个无辜平民卷入到危险当中。  
“也许晚上的舞会能让您开心一些，布鲁斯少爷。”回家的路上，阿尔弗雷德如此安慰道。

布鲁斯不知道的是，当晚，女秘书回家后，立刻登录某个匿名论坛，发了一个匿名贴子：“啊啊啊啊啊啊八一八我今天的奇遇以及舍身救人的布鲁西大宝贝真是太可爱了今天也是为哥谭甜心疯狂打call的一天！”  
别怀疑，她只是个像你我一样正常的，偶尔过激的，布鲁西后援会哥谭总会成员。不泥塑是她们的入会准则之一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:３っ)∋  
> 咱们不泥塑但是锁cp


	4. Chapter 4

4

出门前，阿尔弗雷德再一次检查布鲁斯的领结，确保GPS定位通讯装置好好地藏在衣领里。他也考虑过用耳塞式对讲机实时监控，可惜布鲁斯一戴上那东西就情不自禁哼起碟中谍主题曲，他们只好采取备用方案。

一天内连续发生两起针对布鲁斯的犯罪事件，哪怕事发在哥谭也过于频繁。戈登局长便大方地批准了一支小队潜伏到宴会中去执行保护工作，韦恩先生表示十分感激并表示自己会报销此行的所有费用，于是他有了两支负责负责保护他在舞会上人身安全的哥谭警察小队。

戈登局长不是没有劝说过让布鲁斯老老实实待在家里，由他负责带队把守韦恩庄园。

让一群工作能力不是那么让人放心的警察进入庄园，万一误打误撞地发现埋藏在韦恩大宅下的秘密，那可就得不偿失了。阿尔弗雷德如此说服自己同意布鲁斯去参加舞会。

再者，阿尔弗雷德更希望现在的布鲁斯开开心心地做他自己，既然参加舞会能让他快活起来，那么再多的危险也不是阻碍。

布鲁斯并非对老管家的担心一无所知，但他有哥谭警局给的勇气，带着他那标志性的总被人亲切地称呼为“布鲁西甜心”的璀璨迷人的微笑，大步踏进礼堂。

水晶吊灯照映下的大礼堂金碧辉煌，布鲁斯一扫下午离开警局时心头的阴霾，如鱼得水般穿梭在衣香鬓影间，少不了被人好奇地问上几句他白天遭遇的事故。

饶是好脾气的哥谭甜心也受不了翻来覆去的几句解释，再加上主动邀请他共舞的女郎们过于热情，数不清过了几轮舞步，布鲁斯便有点喘不过气来了，于是随口找了个理由脱身，去僻静的临近室外露台的角落歇口气。

没想到有人先他一步出现在那里。

看到那抹熟悉的曼妙身姿，布鲁斯莞尔，随手从经过的服务生端着的托盘上取了两杯香槟，大步走上前去，他漂亮的蓝眼睛含情脉脉的：“赛琳娜！我正想着这舞会上还缺些什么才足够完美，然后就遇到了你。”

“你可真会说话讨姑娘开心。”赛琳娜·凯尔掩唇回答，淑女地挡住嘴角愉悦的弧度。她接过布鲁斯递来的酒杯，两人轻轻碰杯，顺着话题继续聊了下去。

“那是因为你值得我这么做，亲爱的。”布鲁斯说着，放下酒杯，伸出手微微躬身说：“这位全场最美丽的小姐，请问我有这个荣幸和你共舞一曲吗？”

“当然。”赛琳娜放下一口未动的酒杯，搭上布鲁斯的手，道。

他们的身体靠得极近，却又留有一丝缝隙，两人随着音乐的节奏回旋、进退，极有默契地保持着那一丝若即若离的距离，就像他们的关系，带着界限的亲密和暧昧。

当舞曲由高昂转向低柔时，布鲁斯和赛琳娜的舞步也放慢了下来。

“你想跟我走吗，布鲁斯？”赛琳娜倚在布鲁斯的臂弯中，仰头，布鲁斯眼中映出她鲜红的唇，如同玫瑰，“就在今晚，就只有我们两个。”

赛琳娜长长的指甲轻柔地划过布鲁斯的领结，像是下一秒就会勾着它拉向自己。

布鲁斯虚揽在赛琳娜背部的手一抖，差一点就答应她了。他的动作牵动了手腕上、绷带下的伤痕，刺痛感令他不得不面对一个窘境：约会的时候他该怎么解释手腕和脚踝上的青紫勒痕？我不小心被绑架了然后超人和蝙蝠女孩还有罗宾救了我，唉，这听起来逊爆了，布鲁斯泄气地想。

面对一个腿没有超人长，胸没有超人大，蓝眼睛也没有超人深邃的大美女的暧昧邀请，布鲁斯冲上大脑的激情忽然就冷却下来。但是梦想总是要有的，下次他遇到超人的时候就能说一句嘿我为了你拒绝了一位好姑娘的约会，这多少能增加他和超人来一发的概率吧？

幸好赛琳娜没有读心术之类的超能力也不是个心理学专家，不然她一定会炸毛跳起来，避开那漂亮的脸蛋儿给布鲁来上几爪子。但像她这样聪明的姑娘，对人心的洞察绝不亚于某些专家，更何况赛琳娜发现今夜的布鲁斯·韦恩比往常更好懂。

正当赛琳娜打算追究对方冷却的热情和心不在焉时，变故突发。

一声巨响，水晶吊灯轰然落地，飞溅起无数晶莹的碎片，仿佛奔腾的海啸以山崩地裂之势扑向海滩，人群尖叫着被冲散。

事故发生时，舞池中的众人正围成一圈，互相牵着手跳起一种新兴舞步，恰好避过了这场灾难，大多数人只是皮外伤，可祸不单行，就在受惊的宾客们的痛呼声中，一批持枪的蒙面人顺着绳索从炸了个大洞的天花板上滑到了大厅里，黑洞洞的枪口堵住了逃跑的后路。

“赛琳娜你没事——”大厅里的景象让布鲁斯惊讶不已，他愣了愣，刚回过神来想起身旁的女伴，就发现身边空无一人。

这不是犹豫的好时候，潜伏在人群中的哥谭警察已经反应过来，开枪和歹徒们交火。

布鲁斯当即冲向他刚入场时就找好的逃生路线，他踢碎落地窗，爬上窗台，准备从三楼的高度跳下去，趁着还没有人赶到宴会厅后方的小花园，沿后门的小路离开。

布鲁斯深吸一口气，跳了下去。

丰富的极限运动经验让他对高度毫无畏惧，高空跳伞高台跳水高楼蹦极，哪一样不是他玩得心应手的？

蹦极两个字跳出来时，布鲁斯还没发觉自己的类比有什么问题，直到他腰上一紧，一条长鞭缠了上来，把他悬在了半空中。

“瞧瞧我抓到了什么。”从头到脚包裹在黑色紧身皮衣里，勾勒出火辣曲线的女郎笑道，她蒙着脸，头顶却有一双尖尖的猫耳朵。

她一定是……

“赛琳娜！我今天才知道你的嗜好这么……火辣……”布鲁斯喘着粗气，连忙抓住吊着他的鞭子，蹬腿勾住阳台的下沿，他虽然是完美的标准身材，但体重绝对超过赛琳娜那样纤细的女性，所以现在他更担心对方一时手滑，自己就会措不及防地跌下去。

“叫我猫女！”猫女眯眼，把鞭子放松了一寸，换来布鲁斯惊恐的求饶。

“好吧，冷静点，赛……哦不，猫女小姐，让我们好好说话，行吗，拜托？我觉得我需要先回家一趟，花点时间来适应你的，哎呀……”

猫女把布鲁斯扯了上来，露出尖利的爪子把他压在阳台的围栏上，像抓到老鼠的猫儿。

“严肃点，”她拍拍那张漂亮的脸蛋，戏谑地说，无视布鲁斯努力用眼神传达出的求她松绑的信号，“否则我就拿你来磨爪子。”

布鲁斯绷紧了身体，吓的。

“你知道吗，黑市上有人重金悬赏你，否则这几天哪来的那么多不要命的家伙追着你到处跑，蝙蝠侠不会放过他们的，”面罩下，一丝黯然从猫女眼中划过，她顿了顿，继续说，“委托人要活的布鲁斯·韦恩，当然条件不允许的话，死一半也不是不行。”

“死哪一半？”布鲁斯立刻紧张地问。

猫女失笑：“布鲁斯，你真是个可爱的甜心。”

“我就知道你舍不得我。”花花公子松了一口气，水汪汪的眼睛眨了眨，满是天真无辜。

“虽然我挺喜欢你的，但是谁会跟钱过不去呢？”猫女摇头，正要掏出她的小道具把自己的猎物安静地带走。

“放开他。”

超人从天而降。

猫女瞪大了眼睛，猫儿似的跳了起来。

“我投降，”猫女喊到，迅速收起鞭子，毫不留情地向前一脚，把来不及躲开的布鲁斯从阳台上又踢了下去，“他现在是你的了。”

超人冲下去接住布鲁斯，等他抱着因为惊惶紧紧搂住自己的韦恩大少飞上去时，猫女早就飞檐走壁地像只猫儿一样溜走了。他正要去追那狡猾的贼猫，就被怀里的人用力扳下头，一个柔软的吻印在他嘴角。

“你又救了我一次，超人先生，看来我得以身相许报答你了。”

负责保护布鲁斯安全的警察们赶到的时候，阳台上只有一个完好无损，却不知道为什么笑得过于灿烂的韦恩先生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:３っ)∋
> 
> 超人（晒猫脸）：看到没，这个超可爱的哥谭大宝贝，是我的。
> 
> 阿福：呵呵
> 
> 罗宾：呵呵
> 
> 蝙蝠女孩：呵呵
> 
> 猫女：呵呵
> 
> 黑金丝雀：呵呵
> 
> 女猎手：呵呵
> 
> 绿箭：呵呵
> 
> 蝙蝠侠：呵呵
> 
> 超人：∑(っ°Д°;)っ！！！


	5. Chapter 5

“大家听说我——”布鲁斯用银匙敲了敲盛热柠檬茶的骨瓷杯，在清脆的碰撞中清了清嗓子，大声道，“接下来我要宣布今天的复检结果，好消息是，我脑子里那块淤血已经完全消失了，CT检查结果一切正常，身体各项机能指标都好得很。哪怕参加一次宇宙航行都没问题，医生这么说的。”  
迪克带头鼓掌欢呼，像只快活的小鸟一样在沙发上蹦跶。阿尔弗雷德平静地为所有人分配小甜饼，另一头，超人端着他的热可可，轻松自在地坐在沙发上。今晚戈登局长没有加班，芭芭拉只得通过视频通话参与进韦恩或者说蝙蝠家族的家庭会议中，她似乎对眼前的场景见怪不怪。  
“那么坏消息呢？”芭芭拉问。  
“坏消息就是我还是什么都没想起来。医生说这种事情偶尔也会发生，他建议若有必要，可以试试看心理医生。”布鲁斯耸肩，看起来一点也不为自己担心，失去的记忆还不如他面前那碟草莓馅儿的白巧克力曲奇饼重要。  
众人面面相觑，说到心理医生，就不由得想起了某个知名疗养院的院长，斯特兰奇博士据说在这个领域很有造诣。而这位斯特兰奇博士也在蝙蝠侠的调查名单上，但世界第一侦探如今不在线，没人敢保证自己的猜想是正确的。  
过了一会，才有人小声开口。  
“哥谭市不能没有蝙蝠侠。”  
布鲁斯没有接话，抬手表示到此为止，他倒不是对那位只闻其名的黑暗骑士有什么抵触，而是……他看了眼腕表，放下空杯和碟子，“到点了，孩子们。”  
连续几天被禁止半夜出门的罗宾垮下肩膀，低着头离开了房间。芭芭拉关掉了视频。阿尔弗雷德收拾好茶具后告退。

自从上次在舞会讨论过“以身相许”的话题，布鲁斯偷吻超人成功，超人放下布鲁斯就跑后，他俩每一次碰面都有其他人在场，那些少儿不宜的话题就被搁置了。  
现在，看到布鲁斯的目光转向自己，超人当即放下杯子，他起身时披风扬起，像一阵清风飘然而去。超人没有直接离开韦恩庄园，而是按照布鲁斯的示意，悄悄跟着情绪不高的迪克下到了蝙蝠洞里。  
超人熟练地穿梭在蜿蜒的岩壁间，果然到停机坪边上找到了迪克。一脸沮丧的青少年抱膝蹲坐着，有一搭没一搭地往地下暗河里丢小石子。超人走过去，盘腿在他身边坐下，迪克没有抬头，眼角鲜艳的红影足够让他认出来人的身份。  
“超人……”男孩声音沉闷，带着点儿哭腔，他刚抹了半天眼泪，现在眼眶还是红通通的。  
“你要是想说，我随时都在，保证守口如瓶，哪怕布鲁斯拿氪石逼问我我也不会泄露半个字母。”超人拍拍他的肩膀，玩笑似的说。  
超人都拿自己的弱点来打趣了，迪克还有什么好难为情的，他酝酿了一下措辞，断断续续地吐露出了这段时间以来内心的不安。  
“那天炸弹炸伤的人应该是我才对，蝙蝠侠让我停下，可我没听他的……他推开我的时候我还想着只差一点就能抓到那个可恶的家伙……  
“我发现布鲁斯的秘密身份的时候，我非常兴奋，我以为，我以为穿上制服就可以给爸妈报仇……他拦住我，他让我，蝙蝠侠让我做他的助手，我很开心，我以为自己能够匡扶正义，我以为他理解……我叫自己罗宾，因为妈妈说我是格雷森的知更鸟……我要证明我不是……  
“布鲁斯总是把我当成小孩子，我是说，我确实年纪小，但我也不是什么都不懂……  
“假如不是为了我，布鲁斯不会受伤，更不会失忆……是我拖累了他，我本该听他的命令，而不是一个劲的往前冲，以为自己学到的东西足够多……我……”  
“迪克，”超人拍拍男孩的肩膀，“布鲁斯从来没有怪过任何人。从前是，现在也是。他并没有变。”  
“但他现在想不起自己是蝙蝠侠了……那些疯子没有毁掉他，是我，我害了蝙蝠侠……”迪克无比自责地  
“布鲁斯首先是你的养父，其次才是蝙蝠侠，无论他做什么，他都关心你，迪克。”  
超人摇摇头。没有过多解释布鲁斯为什么选择成为蝙蝠侠，他选择这条道路的那一天开始，就不需要任何人的理解和解读。布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠，而蝙蝠侠只会是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
大概是超人本身就具有足够的说服力，用来开解一个未成人年相当有效。迪克很快就绕出了困住自己的心结，跃跃欲试地，想要和蝙蝠女孩联手揪出那个悬赏布鲁斯的恶棍，把他们绳之以法。

“嗨，这是什么男孩聚会吗，”布鲁斯清爽的声音从不远处传来，他穿着睡袍，手里端着助眠的热牛奶，“睡觉时间到了，小伙子。”  
布鲁斯上前，仿佛没有看到男孩红肿的鼻头，他用力地揉了揉迪克的脑袋，把本来就乱糟糟的半长头发揉得更乱。在男孩发出抱怨前，布鲁斯 先摆出严父的姿态：“这么晚了还不睡觉，以后会长不高的。”  
还对未来的夜巡抱有期待的迪克瞪大了眼睛，鼓着脸颊正要反驳，布鲁斯就把超人拉到了自己的阵营里，在迪克看不见的角度，对他使眼色。  
“你来评评理，超级先生。”  
“我十多岁的时候，每天晚上九点睡觉。”来自堪萨斯的小镇男孩附和地点头，端正的面孔和高大的身形，还有长久以来的良好信誉让他的话更加有说服力。  
即使是神奇小子也不能神奇地扭转当前的局面。  
把迪克送回他的卧室，等他洗漱更衣后，布鲁斯亲自盯着他爬上床，被子盖得严严实实，规规矩矩地仰面躺着，这才心满意足地关灯关门。

“那么……”布鲁斯转身，正想说把超人留下来开解迪克的自己是个天才，应该讨些奖励 ，就看到阿尔弗雷德一脸欣慰地站在身后，而那个蓝色的大块头无影无踪。  
“超人先生留了口信，您现在要听吗，少爷。”  
“……不听。”  
他以后会求我的，布鲁斯想。


	6. Chapter 6

克拉克打电话过来的时候阿尔弗雷德正在熨烫超人的备用制服，询问布鲁斯是否要将制服挂在客房里，布鲁斯刚回答说不用超人晚上来的时候会把它带走，就听到克拉克·肯特的声音在耳边说他需要出差几天。  
“就算我是你顶头上司的顶头上司，报销差旅费也不需要直接找上我吧？”布鲁斯挑眉，看着阿尔弗雷德把叠好的制服打开套进防尘袋，整齐地挂回衣架上。  
蝙蝠侠久未露面，虽然有他两个助手镇守，但在哥谭的一滩浑水中，蝙蝠女孩和罗宾冒出的泡泡，还不足以搅动一条大鱼。一些罪犯们蠢蠢欲动，然后他就发现，那个大都会来的外星人的拳头揍人更疼。  
超人毕竟是外来客，他的行为与其说是对哥谭市内不法活动的关注，还不如直白点说就是在保护布鲁斯·韦恩之余的顺手为之，他到底还是大都会的守护者，正义联盟的创始人之一，以及星球日报社的一名普通的新闻记者。  
超人有他的职责，克拉克有他的事业。  
大概是连续几次的“钓鱼执法”或者说“守株待兔”过于有效，连续几天，布鲁斯上下班、参加宴会等公共活动的过程中，遇到的都只是些小打小闹的碰瓷，而非亡命之徒的追杀。  
正当布鲁斯准备告诉克拉克，他可以照看好自己的时候，对方抢先开口。  
“这段时间我不方便一直盯着哥谭，所以我给你找了个帮手，我相信你们会谈得来的。再见，布鲁斯。”超人说完就挂断了电话，仿佛这么做就能让布鲁斯来不及反对似的。

而他确实做到了。  
超人挂断电话的时机掐得正好，将制服送去客房的阿尔弗雷德去而复返，身后还跟着一位理所当然穿着奇装异服的超级英雄。  
“布鲁斯少爷，您有一位客人。恕我冒昧先将他请了进来。”阿尔弗雷德欠身说。不用再多解释，布鲁斯也知道这么显眼的一身衣服出现在韦恩庄园外会闹出多大的新闻，当然他也有能力解决就是了。  
“好久不见，奥利弗。”于是，按照礼貌，布鲁斯抢在绿箭侠开口前打招呼道。  
“很高兴见——什么？我不是，噢见鬼的，我……你是怎么知道的？”绿箭侠大受打击，下意识地想要否认，想起超人的提醒，又改了口。  
那花花公子露出他俩第一次见面时那种隐晦的嫌弃的眼神，他偏着头看向星城的富豪，在无辜的表情下，蔚蓝的眼睛里闪烁着得意的光芒。  
“你的胡子，奥利弗，就算你用眼罩和兜帽盖住了上半张脸，又把下半边藏在胡子里，可你金灿灿的山羊胡找遍全国都不会有第二个。”  
绿箭侠还想解释说什么秘密身份约定俗成之类的规矩，布鲁斯就已经起身走过去，哥俩好地勾住他的脖子，兴致勃勃地追问道：“奥利弗，你居然也在兼职当超级英雄，怎么着，咱们还有个超级亿万富翁英雄俱乐部吗？”  
奥利弗·奎恩再一次在和布鲁斯·韦恩的交锋中败下阵来，当然，前者大度地自认为是不与一个失去记忆的老朋友计较，并且回想了一下每年正义联盟的开销账单，现在惹毛了布鲁斯，他将来恐怕就得为超人的战损买单了。至于绿箭侠vs蝙蝠侠的场合，奥利弗自信地想，他还从来没输过，因为老蝙蝠压根不搭理这些幼稚的口水战。  
虽然为了保护布鲁斯跟他一起去参加晚会，然后换装成奥利弗·奎恩让对方大吃一惊的计划没有生效，绿箭侠还是很快地调整好了心态，并且拜托阿尔弗雷德再来一份木糖醇蛋白酥。

两位社交名人的到访把整个晚会会场的气氛炒热到了一个小高峰。  
抛开本身就将两人视为名单榜首的人不提，被布鲁斯拒绝过的那些也兴奋了起来。有的是想和奎恩的公司搭上线，谋求合作或者投资，另一些则听说过奎恩先生在公开场合表示过自己心有所属，可他至今孑然一身，那么和他交往的可能性就还是50%，一半一半。  
所以奥利弗很快就从布鲁斯身边被挤开了，他懊恼地看着那群围着布鲁斯打转的姑娘们，哦不是吧，他好像还看到有男人？又不得不保持他来哥谭洽谈公事顺便玩乐的富二代人设，敷衍地打发着想从他身上榨取价值的男男女女，盯梢着布鲁斯那边的动静，还要分神关注会场里是否有可疑人物。  
奥利弗意识到自己眼也不眨地盯着会场另一头的一抹倩影的时候，布鲁斯已经和一名黑发女性消失在拐角处。绿箭侠猛地回过神来，连忙撇开众人，大步往布鲁斯离开的方向走去。  
他转过弯，发现那地方果然空空如也，带走布鲁斯的人没有留下任何痕迹。  
此刻绿箭侠还没意识到自己被整蛊了，布鲁斯有意掩盖了自己的气息，和身边的两位佳人一起看着心急如焚——布鲁斯用了个稍显夸张的比喻——地寻找自己的下落。

“有没有人这么和你说过，帅哥，你火辣得令人发指？”戴上金色长假发的黑衣女郎挽住布鲁斯的胳膊，笑嘻嘻地伸出手勾起他的下巴。  
布鲁斯绅士地亲吻她的手背。  
“我应该如何称呼你，美丽的小鸟儿，黛娜小姐，还是黑金丝雀？”  
“这显而易见不是吗。”黑金丝雀咯咯笑，她得承认，正义联盟里的新传闻是真的，那个见鬼的性感又冷酷的蝙蝠侠变成了一个可爱又辛辣的甜心。所以她找上好友海伦娜，一起来哥谭见识见识它的王子殿下，哪怕事后老蝙蝠恼羞成怒，那也值得。  
“哇哦，我说，这可真是，”女猎手从后窗翻进房间，用手肘戳了戳黑金丝雀，意味深长地和她交换了个眼神，“我把绿箭引开了，他现在正上火着呢，这可得你来负责灭火。”

绿箭侠破解出猛禽小队留下的线索已经是数十分钟之后的事了，他一脚踢开隐蔽的空房间，担忧中的小肥羊被绑在火上烤的画面并未出现。反倒是布鲁斯安然无恙地当起了妇女之友，和两位女英雄聊得热火朝天。奥利弗差点就眼前一黑，莫名觉得身上的制服更加鲜艳了。  
送走两位看热闹的好姑娘，飙车回韦恩庄园的路上，奥利弗忍了又忍，终于还是憋不住了，目光炯炯地瞪着布鲁斯。  
“布鲁斯，你是不是知道黑金丝雀的秘密身份？”  
没错，那位奎恩先生的心上人，绿箭侠一见钟情的对象，正是大名鼎鼎的超级英雄黑金丝雀。奥利弗的追妻之路并非坦途，不久前，他们俩还打了赌，若是绿箭侠找出金丝雀的秘密身份，她就答应与他交往。  
这大约是某种情侣间的小情趣，黑金丝雀不止一次用化过妆的造型在奥利弗面前出现过。可惜后者是个以为遮住脸而不是胡子，秘密身份就不会被人认出的超级直男。  
布鲁斯的表情更加嫌弃了。  
“你连这种程度的化妆都认不出来，还想娶她做奎恩夫人？”  
一身绿的奥利弗恨恨地跺脚，一晚上没锻炼的拳头有点发痒，蝙蝠侠他打不过，难道布鲁斯·韦恩他还揍不得吗？


End file.
